


Bestial Prankster

by RFans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bestiality, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fisting, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Piss Play, Rough Sex, Tentacles, cockslut!Sam, hesitance/dubcon, inappropriate grace usage, slutty sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFans/pseuds/RFans
Summary: Gabriel发现了Sam的奸兽癖并决定和他最喜欢的人类开个玩笑，但却发现把自己陷了进去。有的时候他真的是太性奋了。有的时候他只是不知道怎么停手。





	1. 猪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bestial Prankster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680418) by [BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 我找不出任何借口。这就是一篇包含各种动物的小黄文。要离开就趁现在吧。除非你已经陷进来出不去了。
> 
> 译者：  
> 我有罪。我有病，我真的太沉迷Sammy了。  
> 老实说我犹豫了好久要不要翻译这个  
> 但这个超级戳我【尤其是在我个人并没有这种癖好但是很想看Sammy被日的情况下。  
> 所以【想骂就骂吧。  
> 骂完了点x就ok_(:_」∠)_  
> 作者说的先进来出不去大概就是我。  
> 译者现在正在思考人生  
> 想着自己大半夜在干什么

* * *

Sam第一次意识到自己有些出格的癖好的时候，他十四岁。他在一个朋友家过夜，他们家的猫正在度过发情期。他的朋友劝他不要碰这只猫，不然它可能会撅起臀部，并做出一些奇怪的动作，吓到他们。虽然被吓到的只有Patrick。Sam则有些好奇。  
  
它看起来像是在忍受着无比的痛苦，迫切需要什么东西才能缓解这种痛苦。如果他们帮了它会发生什么？如果他们允许它怀孕，又会发生什么？  
  
脑子里面猫咪交尾的画面挥之不去，让Sam感到一阵恶心。谁会在脑子里想象这些事情？但他就是那个例外，脑子里的画面一刻都不停。一只公猫正骑在Patrick家的小黄猫身上与它交尾。没有跟任何人说，Sam在晚上偷偷把门开开，将猫咪放了出去。一只在四处游荡的公猫发现了它。  
  
他看着小黄猫将她的脸蹭在公猫的脸侧，然后转身低伏在地上。公猫爬上了她的背，在调整了位置之后，一口咬上了她的脖颈。母猫僵住了，在几个回合的进出之后，她开始嚎叫，扭动着身体想要逃脱。  
  
Sam惊讶地看着这一切，稍微往后退了几步。很明显，公猫正在伤害她，但他不能挪开自己的视线，只能站在那里看着。  
  
又过了一会，两只猫分开了。母猫在离开前朝着公猫嘶吼了几声，然后拍了他一爪子。Sam跟着母猫回到了屋子里，关上了门。他回到朋友的房间里，躺在地板上为他准备好的毯子。他的脸涨红，下体有节奏地搏动。他知道自己就在高潮的边缘，但他没有碰自己，因为他肯定是病了。  
  
———十二年后———  
  
好几天了，Sam一直感觉自己正被人观察着。一开始的时候他们还没到这家农场里。虽然Sam现在也没什么时间去思考这个，他和Dean遇上了一种他们不认识的怪物。幸运的是，Dean在父亲的日记里找到了一个地址，一位叫做Daniel Bowman的人。他恰好是他们当初所在的镇外的一个农民。  
  
他非常好客，也对他们父亲所说过的故事有着极大的兴趣。他甚至还提出让他们住在农场里。虽然两个人得做一些苦工作为报酬。Dean，作为两个人之间更混蛋的那个，把大部分的工作都丢给了Sam然后跑了。大部分工作是指不包含开拖拉机的所有工作。好消息是，他们有地方住，还能有一个资深的猎人帮忙猎杀这个怪物。对Sam来说，这简直就是一个短暂的假期，因为他不需要做任何的研究。Daniel手上有着足够的资料来帮助他们。他只需要两个人在最后帮他干掉这个家伙。  
  
早上六点，Sam就已经起床了。Daniel也准备好了早餐，虽然准备得非常简便，但里面还是有一点肉眼可见的肉肠。Sam快速地吃完自己的那份，他曾经有幸见识过因为没按时吃饱肚子而焦躁不已的家畜们。  
  
他在农场里奔走着，直到他路过了他这辈子见过的最大的一头猪。他昨天也见过，但是他还是有些意外。这头猪几乎是平常大小的两倍宽度，身长几乎能和他相比。这么大个个头，体重估计能直冲两百磅。Daniel宰这头猪的时候一定能拿到不少的肥肉。  
  
但是今天，哪里有些不对劲。这头猪正在… _打量着他_ ？Sam敢肯定它刚刚上下扫了一眼他。他转身想看看有没有其他人也注意到了这个，但他忘了自己是一个人。最终，Sam选择靠近这头公猪。  
  
它发出了巨大的呼噜声。Sam停下脚步，感觉到了一种莫名的焦躁。它之前没这么注视过他，也从来没发出过这种声音。Sam决定先无视它的举动，待会再去询问Daniel。没准猪的交配季节快到了？可是Sam又不是什么母猪。  
  
Sam绕开了它巨大的身体，从墙边拿出一包鸡饲料，然后差点把它扔了出去。他突然感受到身后有个温热的东西正舔着他的双腿之间。  
  
"我操—"他转过头，看到了之前的那头红猪。它正在用鼻子拱动着Sam的睾丸，摩擦着可怜的软肉。Sam的大脑理智地告诉他，赶紧离开，但Sam没有，他呻吟出声。他膝盖微屈，将自己的胯下暴露给身后。  
  
公猪变得更加暴躁，更加卖力地推耸着，直到Sam一不小心失去了平衡，跪爬在地上。公猪呼噜声变得更加急促也更加兴奋。Sam非常享受被它蹭弄的过程，他的勃起已经撑在了裤子缝上，被布料拦路阻挡。  
  
Sam解开了自己的裤子，并把它褪到了膝盖处。"好小猪，"他轻轻说道，短短的几个字带给他一种扭曲的快感。一头猪正在用鼻子拱弄他的身体。就在他像个变态一样陷入高潮的时候，雄猪退后半步。它突然骑了上来。  
  
"哇哦，我可不接受这个。"Sam想从底下爬出来，但他之前关于重量的猜想是对的。他被压在这头猪的身下，连爬都爬不出来了。也许他可以放下手臂，从身后退出去，但如果它选择那个时候蹲下，他有可能直接被压在下面动弹不得。  
  
有什么东西正贴着他的后穴。他那本应该干涩、紧致、从来没有被开采过的后穴。Sam有些害怕但又兴奋地呻吟着。他想要这个。更奇怪的是，他的里面是湿的。  
  
雄猪的阴茎找到了他的穴口。他呻吟着，双腿不住的颤抖。"操，太棒了，操我。"他喘息道。它发出一种悠长的叫声，开始在他的体内磨蹭。它的长度不足十厘米，但随着它的进进出处，Sam敢肯定这东西变得越来越长，越来越粗，最后甚至有拳头一般的大小。  
  
生理性的泪水停留在眼角。痛苦伴随着快感像潮水一般涌上了身体。  
  
"操死我，好孩子，好小猪。天呐，就是那里，别停，"Sam淫荡的话语穿插在雄猪的吼叫声中，"操死我吧，你这个畜生。"Sam低下头，想要看看正在自己体内抽插作恶的巨大肉茎，却只能看到自己的腹部被公猪的阴茎所顶弄而不断鼓起。  
  
Sam在高潮的瞬间屏住了呼吸。周围的一切都变得模糊不清，因为快感而变得遥远起来。怪物般的肉棍在他的体内跳动着，喷射出一股股温暖的公猪精液。Sam哼吟道，"操，我操。我被精液灌满了。我被猪的精子射了一肚子。"  
  
他不知道雄猪到底射了多久，但很久之后，它才从Sam身上离开，慢慢走远。Sam被留在农场的地上，全身被它的体液所覆盖。  
  
Gabriel在一边疯狂地笑着，突然停了下来。他一开始仅仅是打算开个玩笑，看他出丑。在看到Sammy男孩脑海中的那个猫咪交尾现场。他怎么能放过这么好的一个机会？但他可没预料到有这么辣。  
  
他的后穴正柔软的开合着。白色的液体慢慢从里面溢出。猪精液。Sam正趴在一滩精液里。他的嘴微微张开，在一滩精液里喘息着，颤抖着。他被一头猪操成了婊子，而Gabriel爱着这个过程的每分每秒，不只是因为他又抓到了Sam的笑柄和弱点。是因为这比任何色情片都要棒上八百，不，八千遍。更棒的是，Sam还没有意识到公猪因为过度兴奋还在他的身上留下了其他液体，正顺着他的腿而浸湿了他的整条裤子。Sam需要穿着这条被尿液浸透了的裤子走回屋子，躲过Daniel和他哥哥，屁股里还夹着来自于雄猪的精液。有些遗憾，可惜Gabriel到最后都没能说服它在Sam的脸上留下一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者还有话说：  
> 能看到这里的人，恭喜  
> 咱们已经不需要互相眼熟了，  
> 直接加好友吧。  
> 大家都是变态中人，  
> 客套话都不用说，  
> 一起开车吧。  
> 以上。
> 
> 帅气真实的人物设定属于原著  
> 精彩有趣的故事情节属于作者  
> 错字、语法错误、用词错误、语序颠倒等等问题都是我的锅。


	2. 狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 我打算写七章，不过如果有人点梗也可以多加。
> 
> 译者：  
> 本章涉及尿液kink  
> 注意避雷  
> 虽然不太理解狗的生殖系统所以不知道对不对【嘛不过这些动物身后都站着一只恶作剧天使【所以再怎么着也是Sammy被日到哭  
> 不要紧【等等

Sam在回房间的过程中没有被任何人看见。当他安全的躲进了卫生间后，他脱下还在滴水的湿裤子，把它扔到地上。屁股里的精液还在不停地往外渗出，让他不住地呻吟。他趴在洗手池上方，一只手撑着身体，另一只手伸向身体后方，塞进一根手指。他的肛门已经被彻底操开了，有着精液的润滑，他能直接塞进四根手指，甚至还能吞下更多。  
  
Sam的双腿再也坚持不住，直挺挺地跪在了那条被尿液泡过的裤子上。压在膝盖上的重量来的过于突然，散发着尿骚味的布料在膝盖处留下红痕。刺鼻的气味不仅没有浇灭情欲的火焰，反而助长了汹涌的欲望。他俯下身，将自己的脸抵在湿透了的牛仔裤上，尿骚味冲得他直犯晕。  
  
他先把四只手指塞进里自己的后穴，然后加到五根，接着把手掌握成拳头，趴在地上狠狠地操着自己。他一边呻吟一边摇晃着胯部，弥补姿势受限的缺点，帮助自己的拳头操的更快更深。他颤抖着，半张着嘴，嘴唇在身下的湿裤子上摩擦着。他伸出舌头品尝着尿液的味道，口中发出含糊不清地喘息声，髋骨猛然抽搐一下。他快要射了。他将布料塞进嘴里卖力地吸吮着，猪尿顺着他的口腔进入体内，另一只手还在不停地操弄着自己，体内还被灌满了公猪的精液。  
  
他呜咽着、毫不顾忌地将指关节在前列腺上摩擦。他趴在厕所的地面上，嘴里回味着猪尿，屁股里含着精液，射在了自己的操弄之下。  
  
——第二天——  
  
Daniel Bowman是一个多疑的人。这算是他们这个职业的基本素质。也就解释了为什么他会教两条德国牧羊犬分辨怪物和人类，并从不让他们离开身边。  
  
但是当他在早上看到Sam的时候，他意识到这个年轻人比平常猎人更警戒。或者说，他对外界的任何刺激都格外的紧张。Daniel只知道两种能让人变成这样的原因。一，他很久都没有性生活，欲求不满；二，他正在被什么棘手的东西所纠缠。不管怎样，他欠John Winchester的人情都不能让他把人家很明显不在状态的小儿子带去与怪物拼杀。可怜的孩子可能会因为受到刺激而直接走火。他决定把他的猎犬借给Sam。  
  
有着这两条狗狗站在自己身边，Sam觉得安心了不少。他们非常可爱，毛色发亮，摸起来手感很好。更不用说，他们确实是两条好狗。他们一刻不离地跟在他的身后，眼睛总是警戒着周围的环境，还会对着树丛里难以辨别的声音来源吼叫，直到他们判断那只是一只无害的松鼠或者野兔。Sam逐渐放下警惕，专心致志地开始干活。  
  
在他面对那头公猪的时候，事情变得有点复杂，虽然巨大的猪并没有理会他。Sam觉得有点奇怪，没准这家伙拔屌无情，在过完发情期之后就不想理他了。他猜测到，也许对于猪来说，长时间不进行繁衍会对他们的身体健康有危害。或者昨天早上就只是单纯的动物本能和自我保护机制。不管为什么，他现在对Sam一点兴趣都没有了。  
  
Sam长吁一口气，加快完成了早晨的工作。  
  
几个小时过后，Sam再次回到农场里，从Daniel放在室外的小冰箱里取出一点水泼在自己身上。两只狗肆无忌惮地在他面前玩耍着。  
  
两只狗都是公的，互相之间的打斗也不会是那么的少见。他们只是在争夺主导地位。大一点的那一只将会获胜，然后另一只就会乖乖臣服，回到他们无忧无虑的日常生活里，尽管两只都会知道谁才是真正的群族首领（虽然这个群族只有两只）。Sam有些羡慕他们生活里的简单明了。  
  
Sam注意到了某些他真的不该注意到的事情：较大的牧羊犬下腹处的亮红色柱头。在稳操胜券的情况下，这只狗变得兴奋起来了。他的下体变得有些肿胀，沉甸甸地垂在双腿之间，在充血的状态下慢慢展示出真正的长度和硬度，散发着热量。Sam舔了舔嘴唇。唾液从他的嘴里漏出，从下巴上滴落到大腿根部，湿漉漉的口水染湿了裤子，让他突然意识到了自己的勃起。  
  
两只猎犬停止了他们之间的争斗。他们并排趴在地上。大一点的牧羊犬侧着身子，惊人的阴茎静静地躺在两腿之间，给了Sam更直观的视觉冲击。Sam再次舔了舔嘴唇，欲求不满地轻哼出声。他想要这个。  
  
他四肢落地，慢慢地朝着前方爬去，水瓶早就被遗忘在了身后。牧羊犬朝他咆哮一声，使他僵在原地。他垂下自己的双眼，视线从他凶猛的瞪视中移开。大狗走向前，再次咆哮一声，张开了下颚。他的牙齿划过Sam的脖颈，力度不大不小，不足以留下任何的痕迹，却也足够让Sam惊叫出声。尖利的牙齿压在身体最为柔软的部位，热气打在他的身体上，引得他不住颤栗。  
  
他们维持着这个姿势待了一段时间。直到Sam的眼底里被欲望和臣服彻底覆盖，短暂的呜咽声偶尔从嘴里漏出。  
  
Alpha放开了Sam，慢慢退回到他原先休息的位置。Sam的呼吸因为兴奋而骤然加速，但他还记着自己在这个族群中所处的地位，保持着低头的姿势。他暴露着自己脆弱的脖颈，慢慢朝着Alpha爬去。  
  
 _终于，_ 他的面前迎来了牧羊犬暗红色的阴茎。他放肆地呻吟出声，却再次被警告。Sam的口水从他张开的嘴唇流出，唾液腺在彻底失控。他缓慢地将面前的狗阴茎含进嘴里。他先是搅动着舌头，在口腔中摸索着肉棒的形状，然后开始轻轻地吸吮，啧啧地品尝着从柱头流出的体液和前液，服侍着口中的狗阴茎。  
  
一个声音在大脑里回荡， _瞧瞧你，Sammy，居然在给一只狗口交。好好表现，当个好婊子，没准他会愿意给他生小狗仔。_ Sam因为脑中的想象而变得更硬了。他想成为一个好婊子，想被自己的Alpha操到怀孕。  
  
牧羊犬的低吼声再次从耳边传来，让他停下了自己的动作。紫红色的阴茎开始在他的嘴里抽插，Sam承受着猛烈的冲击，艰难地维持着自己的姿势。牧羊犬的前爪正按在他的脑后，迫使Sam吞下他的全部长度，柱头抵在他的喉咙深处。Sam的喉咙被顶得生疼，但他只能跪在那里，塞在口中的阴茎让他无法反抗，只能发出一些断断续续的喘息和呻吟。  
  
牧羊犬的结开始慢慢张开。Sam的眼睛里闪过一丝畏惧。如果Alpha在他的嘴里成结，会不会塞满他的嘴，让他无法呼吸？嘴里逐渐胀大的阴茎突然一抖，又一股前液被淋在了他的嘴里。髋骨反射性地一抖，心理上的快感和生理上的冲击让他放弃了抵抗。他只想要品尝Alpha即将射在他嘴里的精液，只想被操的喉咙生疼，脑袋里忘不掉在他口腔里生猛撞击的、属于Alpha的阴茎。  
  
随着牧羊犬再次的推动，Sam发现口中的结已经肿大了一圈。结最后在Sam的牙齿后方成型，已经来不及退出。炽热而肥胖的柱头正盯在Sam的口腔壁，仅仅流出一条缝隙，让他从鼻子呼吸而不被卡在嘴里的犬类阴茎而活活憋死。不知为何，Sam还有些享受被肉棒塞满的充裕感。  
  
就在Sam满足地舔弄着口中的肉棒时，Alpha粗暴而快速的冲击了几次，让精液喷射在Sam柔软的口腔壁上。有些白浊从嘴角漏出，但第二只牧羊犬不会让那些液体被浪费。他绕到Sam的身侧，炙热的舌头舔过Sam的嘴唇，咽下每一滴溢出的精液。  
  
Sam无助地呻吟着，因为强烈的耻辱而带来的快感使他彻底迷失在欲望之中。他抓住自己那根早已被裤子勒得生疼阴茎，仅仅几下摩擦就足以让他丢盔弃甲。因为高潮而产生的尖叫声被锁在嘴里，眼泪随着快感的阵阵袭来而顺着脸颊落下。  
  
Gabriel看着自己的杰作。他在短短几个小时之内就将一个男人变成了个骚婊子。他仰天大笑，这可真是太棒了。英勇无畏的Sam Winchester，愿意为了任何长屌的东西屈膝。虽然Gabriel必须承认，他确实没见过这么火辣的场面。他的好胜心已经被激起，不找到Sam Winchester的极限绝不罢休。操控动物去操他并不是什么难事。他只需要在关键的地方加上一点雌性激素，顺便再在他们耳边提几个建议就足够了（毕竟大部分动物做爱全靠本能，一点意思都没有）。Gabriel观望着，已经开始思考下一次要让什么动物来操Sam了。


End file.
